


By her side

by Maegfen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post s2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegfen/pseuds/Maegfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been back in camp for hours now and he still stubbornly refuses to leave her side. Marcus is exhausted and all he wants to do is stagger back to his room and sleep for a week.</p>
<p>He doesn’t though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By her side

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt fill for travelerontheedge17 on tumblr who wanted something set after the Season 2 finale :)

They’ve been back in camp for hours now and he still stubbornly refuses to leave her side. Marcus is exhausted and all he wants to do is stagger back to his room and sleep for a week.

He doesn’t though.

Instead, he sits by Abby’s bedside and watches as she sleeps. He counts the breaths she takes and is thankful for every one she completes.

He’d come so close to losing her. The thought is unbearable for him and he shakes his head to get rid of the horrible images of Abby restrained and struggling on the operating table.

Marcus sighs and looks around him, sweeping a weary hand though his hair. Jackson is pottering around behind them, carefully helping the last couple of kids. They’d dealt with the major injuries and all that’s left to sort out are the few scrapes and bruises picked up by the teenagers who were able to avoid a majority of the fighting in the battle for Mount Weather.

There are a whole load of things Marcus knows he should be dealing with right now, but he can’t find the energy or the inclination. At this precise moment in time, Abby Griffin is the most important thing in the world to him.

Marcus realizes, chuckling darkly to himself, that that’s probably been the case for longer than he’s willing to admit.

He knows that the two of them will slip straight back into the tentative leadership roles they’d established before everything went to hell. He’ll support her for as long as he needs to, for as long as she’ll let him; Marcus can tell it’s going to be a trying few months and Abby, as Chancellor, will need all the help she can get.

And that’s not even factoring in the disappearance of Clarke.

If there’s one thing Marcus wishes he could spare Abby, it’s the knowledge that her daughter has wandered off into the unknown by herself and hasn’t been heard from since.

Still, Marcus knows, Abby’s strong; stronger now than she’d been a year ago, stronger than she’d been when they’d crashed to Earth.

She’s survived horrors in the weeks since. She’ll survive the horrors to come.

And he’ll by right by her side through it all.


End file.
